Our Personal Galaxy
by prafexxx
Summary: Muda, menakutkan dan berwajah dingin, tinggi, kurus ... Bagaimana jika pria semacam ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu? Kris[EXO]-Han Hyo Joon[OC]


WARNING!

TYPO dan BAHASA NON BAKU TIDAK SESUAI EYD hehe

happy reading ^_^

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Younger, scary and cold face, tall, lanky... __What i__f this kind __of guy__ suddenly appeared before your eyes ..? _

**Han Hyo Joon POV - **

_Aku bosan _.. Kata-kata itulah yang sejak tadi berkutat di kepalaku. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku hanya berdiri sendiri mematung dipojok toko.

Namaku Han Hyo Joon. Aku berumur-tunggu, apa aku perlu mengatakannya?-baiklah, aku berumur 27 tahun. Aku sudah berumur 27 tahun dan aku masih hidup sendiri, ya karna itulah aku malu mengakuinya. Diumurku yang sudah di ujung 20an, harusnya aku sudah memiliki pendamping. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin karna kepribadianku yang aneh makanya aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan percintaan yang mulus. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah toko buku terkemuka di Korea.

"Hyo joon-sii.." panggil salah seorang pegawai magang.

"Ne?"

"Cek list persediaan sudah datang dari kantor pusat"

"Wah, terima kasih kau sudah repot repot memberikannya padaku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja." Ucap pegawai itu sambil meninggalkanku.

"Ah baiklah, setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai sesuatu untuk kukerjakan. Kali ini buku apa saja yang harus aku periksa.. Ah! Buku ini, aku ingat dimana tempatnya dan itu di.. "

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke salah satu rak buku, dan aku menemukannya. Buku yang kucari ada di.. RAK PALING ATAS! Astaga, aku sungguh membenci ini.

"Chogi.." kataku pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tepat dibawah buku yang ingin kuambil. Laki-laki ini, bukunya hanya terletak beberapa centi di atas kepalanya, mungkin saja dia bisa menolongku. Dan saat aku hendak meneruskan kalimatku,

"Chogi, bisa tol-"

"Hm!" laki-laki itu sontak menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi wajah yang MENYERAMKAN!

"NEEE!" aku sontak menjerit. Omo, apa yang baru kulakukan. "Anu, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku. Maaf, anu, bisa tolong geser sedikit?" kataku sambil menunduk, aku sama sekali tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya bergeser, masih tetap dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

Yah, aku sudah menggangu kenyamanan pelangganku. Tapi ini juga termasuk bagian dari pekerjaan bukan? Mengambil buku di rak paling atas? Aku sudah berjinjit dan mengulurkan tanganku semaksimal mungkin tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa meraihnya. Tuhan apa aku sependek ini? Padahal aku juga sudah memakai _highheels_.

"Ottokae, apa yang harus kulakukan? -_-.." aku bergumam tidak jelas sambil melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengambil buku ini. Dan banzai! Aku menemukannya. Ada sebuah kursi kecil plastik tak jauh dari sini. Saat aku hendak mengambil kursi itu, tiba-tiba..

"Anu. Chogi, apakah ini buku yang ingin kau ambil?" seseorang menyodorkan sebuah buku tepat di depan mataku.

"Eh?!"

"Bukan ya? Kalau begitu apakah yang ini?" Lelaki itu, dia menyodorkan buku yang lain.

"Ah tidak. Benar buku yang ini. Terima kasih ya." Ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sama-sama. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau ambil?"

"HYA! WU YIFAN! Neo jinjaa.. apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, hah?! Tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Apa kau tahu aku sudah mencarimu kesemua tempat?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis imut dengan suara melengking muncul.

Ah~ Wu YiFan ? Jadi itu namanya.

"Unni, maaf jika laki-laki ini membuat masalah"

"Eh? Anni, dia malah banyak membantu. Terima Kasih sekali lagi."

"Jinja? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Ah tapi sudah lah, ayo kita pulang. Annyeong Unni."

"Anu, Hyo Joon-ssi, saya permisi dulu.. "

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati di jalan dan berkunjunglah lagi kemari lain waktu."

"Ne! Aku akan sering berkunjung kesini."

Aku tertegun sejenak. Kenapa dengan lelaki itu? Beberapa menit yang lalu dia memasang ekspresi menyeramkan dan sekarang? Dia malah over excited tidak jelas. Tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan siapa gadis itu? Dan kenapa sekarang aku jadi penasaran?

Hmm.. lihatlah. Satu-satunya sosok yang memiliki kepala paling menonjol di antara pelanggan tentu saja dia Wu Yifan. Dia itu, penampilannya sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Memang benar kata pepatah _Don't judge the book by the cover_.

Dia bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan dan galak seperti itu. Ya.. walaupun ini semua dikarenakan dia memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, dingin, dan intens, ditambah lagi dengan atmosfer disekitarnya yang membuat orang merasa canggung.

**-Han Hyo Joon POV end-**

**-Wu Yifan POV-**

Aah~ aku merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, setiap kali aku datang ke toko buku ini aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Hyo Joon-ssi, sejak aku menolongnya tempo hari, dia selalu memperhatikan gerak gerikku. Hyo Joon-ssi adalah manajer di took ini. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Yang pertama, karna aku adalah pelanggan tetap toko ini. Ke dua, Hyo Joon-ssi mengenakan name tag yang bertuliskan namanya dan dia juga mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari pegawai lain yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki pangkat tertinggi di toko ini.

BRAK!

"Hey anak muda, perhatikan dimana tempat mu berdi- "

"ne?" responku singkat saat seorang Ahjushi tidak sengaja menabrakku.

"Waaah! Maafkan aku, aku yang salah, maafkan aku.."

Selalu saja seperti ini. Ahjushi itu lari ketakutan hanya karna aku mengatakan 'ne'? aku bosan selalu dianggap mengerikan. Apakah orang orang ini tidak pernah tahu pepatah jangan menilai orang dari penampiannya?

**-Wu Yifan POV end-**

Langit malam mulai menghiasi kota Seoul yang padat, kali ini tak lupa ditemani dengan tetesan air hujan dan angin yang berhembus kencang pertanda musim dingin mulai menyapa.

Han Hyo Joon melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar. Hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, walaupun begitu ia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang menanti di rumah. Di lihatnya sekeliling dan ia menemukan sosok yang dangat familier. Seorang pria dengan pstur tinggi dan rambut caramel.

"Wu yifan-ssi" sapa Hyo Joon dari kejauhan. Sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengar karna ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah gang sempit di antara dua buah gedung.

'Dia mau kemana?' batin Hyo Joon. Karna penasaran, ia pun mengikuti Wu Yifan dan kemudian matanya terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh pria yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu


End file.
